


Somewhere Only We Know

by lilybookworm



Series: The Only Exception [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - He's Just Not That Into You (2009) Fusion, BDSM mentions, M/M, Mentions of Kurt Hummel/Adam Crawford, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, but nothing graphic, seriously only one date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybookworm/pseuds/lilybookworm
Summary: ...and returning a promotional pen? That was never even Adam’s pen? Being caught in the lie by his good friend because Adam’s dentist was not the one on the promotional pen? Nope. No. His dentist was this Hot Bartender’s mother. How was this his life? How was this what was happening?The pity on this guy’s face was just too much to bear and he felt himself reattach to the moment in truly gross clarity.The fic where Kurt and Sebastian are part of a Rom Com
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: The Only Exception [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890865
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. The Rule

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the movie He's Just Not That Into you, mostly just on my favorite couple from the movie. There are mentions of dominance and submission in the first chapter, but its much more concentrated in chapter two. Still it's not really graphic, and there is no permission asked, they don't enter that relationship in this fic but it is implied they both like and want it. I know the chapter title is a Klaine song but its a song that comes on during a pivotal moment for the characters in the movie, so I had to use it. Once again, this is not Beta read so if you would like to Beta for me that would be awesome.

This was it. 

This was rock bottom. 

There was no other description. Kurt blamed it on the fact that his mom died when he was young or maybe, he considered, it was that 90 percent of his friends were of the female persuasion, and maybe that’s how he was indoctrinated into this insanity. That was why he sat at that bar, looking at the aggressively handsome bartender with the insane green eyes, who was looking at him with pity in his eyes and holding the random promotional pen in his hands while his stomach was bubbling angrily like he wanted to throw up over the humiliation. 

His mind was going a million miles a minute to try and find a way to salvage his reputation in his own eyes but also Hot Bartender’s whose horror-struck face would be in his nightmares for the rest of his life. One particular part of his brain that was detached from the whole situation wondered vaguely if this was going to lead to a horrible case of word vomit like that Rachel girl from high school who never seemed to stop having it. There was something even more terrifying about that prospect when it was in the face of Hot Bartender and the urge to actually vomit increased and that same detached part of his brain was amazed that was even possible. 

When did he become this person? 

Maybe blaming the single girls and approximately nine thousand percent of coupled-up friends he had did this. He wasn’t sane anymore. Was he ever sane? Oh god. He was insane. He was crazy and desperate for love and Hot Bartender knew it and this was awful. That weird detached part of Kurt was marveling at how dull it sounded in this incredibly crowded and loud bar. 

To think he’d gone insane because of a date that led nowhere. All because a guy didn’t call him after a date. For the love of Sky Daddy, it wasn’t even a good date, honestly, it had been mediocre at best. Yet here he sat looking increasingly certifiable as the seconds piled on top of each other. 

He would have laughed at someone pulling the shit he just did. Oh, god he’d messed up at yoga earlier that week staring at his phone hoping that Adam would call him. He was hyper fixated about this for a week. He had dissected every minute and detail of the date with friends and coworkers. He left his own horrendous voicemail on that poor man’s phone. 

Adam wasn’t even really his type! 

...and returning a promotional pen? That was never even Adam’s pen? Being caught in the lie by his good friend because Adam’s dentist was not the one on the promotional pen? Nope. No. His dentist was this Hot Bartender’s _mother_. How was this his life? How was this what was happening? 

The pity on this guy’s face was just too much to bear and he felt himself reattach to the moment in truly gross clarity. 

“My name is Kurt, I went on a date with Adam last week,” he fluttered his eyes back up to meet Hot Bartenders, who was startlingly closer to him, the pity still cruelly mocking him, “and... I just- I thought if I ran into him... I don’t know. I’m gonna go.” 

He grabbed his phone and cards in preparation to stuff them back into his obscenely too tight pants so that he could escape this truly amazing bar and restaurant he could never feasibly show his face at ever again. 

“Wait! Uh-wait. Hang out for a second. Let me buy you a drink,” those green eyes burned into him with surprising kindness, “One drink. Come on.” Kurt tentatively settled back down on to the stool. At least he wasn’t so bad he couldn’t tell that Hot Bartender wasn’t interested in him. It would be so much worse if misconstrued kindness and pity for interest. Was that a point in his favor? He didn’t think so. It was still a circus at the bar and Hot Bartender looked around and was weighing things. 

“Wait here. Give me two seconds, Kurt.” 

Somehow, he ended up there after close, still sitting at the bar finally having the drink promised to him. 

“Look, Kurt, you seem... _sweet_ , so I’m going, to be honest with you. Adam is never going to call you.” Kurt felt a bitter need to defend himself even though at this point he knew it was true. 

“Oh, really? How do you know?” The attitude clearly didn’t sit right with Hot Bartender and the pity clearly decided to wear off in the face of it. 

“Well, Kitten it's because I’m a real boy.” 

It stung and he felt the rising need to keep defending himself and his perspective. 

“I’m a boy! I mean man,” the smirk that played on Hot Bartenders face was annoyingly attractive, “and he said it was nice to meet me and he’d love to do it again sometime.” 

“Sure thing, Dollface, look I don’t care if he said you were the hottest guy since Matt Bomer, it's been a week. He isn’t going to call you or text you or even DM you.” 

“How would you even know? Things are different for straight people.” The pitying look was back tenfold mixed with condescension and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when their eyes met. 

“Oh, Sweetheart. I’m not straight, if you thought I was we have bigger problems.” Kurt really couldn’t handle the fact that Hot Bartender wasn’t straight, it was too much for his sad, desperate little heart. 

“Look, maybe he lost my number or he forgot my last name and can’t, like, stalk my socials or maybe he’s going through something! What if his grandma died?” Hot Bartender leaned his elbows onto the bar. 

“Or maybe he just didn’t get in touch because he has no interest in seeing you again." 

“...yeah.” Hot Bartender nodded like he knew they were finally on the same page. 

“ _But_ ,” Hot Bartender’s face went blank and his shoulders slumped in defeat, “I know a girl named Terri and her husband never called her back and she wrote him off until like a year went by and then randomly saw each other an-” 

“Stop! Your friend Terri is an idiot and straight, and probably in a doomed relationship and she’s also the exception. The rare exception just so you are aware.” Kurt’s poor hopeful heart couldn’t help but perk up. 

“Maybe I could be the exception too!” 

Hot Bartender waved his hands into Kurt’s face to make him stop and in clear exasperation. 

“You watch too many hetero romantic comedies. _No_. You are not the exception; in fact, you are the rule. The rule, sweet cheeks, is this: if a guy doesn’t text you, he doesn’t want to text you. That’s not just for straight people or gay people. It's a good rule of thumb to have that if someone wants to contact you, they will. I bet you’ve called him.” The knowing look on Hot Bartender’s face made that vomit feeling come back to his stomach. Enough that he felt argumentative. 

“Oh _really_? Always?” Hot Bartender was nodding emphatically. 

“Yes, Kurt. _Always_. Look, I know what blowing someone off looks like, okay? I do it early, hell I do it often,” of course he did he was stunning, Kurt thought glumly as he stirred his cocktail around to avoid eye contact, “So trust me when I tell you that if someone treats you like they don’t give a shit, that _means_ they really don’t give a shit. No exceptions.” 

Kurt knew in his gut it was true but he still took a moment to process it, and there was a long enough silence between them that Hot Bartender had clicked his pen and started working on paperwork. 

“Thank you,” His green eyes looked up in shock, and Kurt lifted his drink to him in a mock toast, "You've given me a lot to think about.” 

He then downed his pretty much full drink in one go, missing the amused smile of Hot Bartender. 

* * *

Kurt walked into the Vogue offices and he saw two faces promptly look his way. He mumbled quick hellos to people he passed by, all of whom he knew looked at him with concern. He wasn’t exactly known for being so meek. He avoiding looking at the two sets of eyes that we attempting to force contact with him. It wasn’t like he could avoid talking to them forever, he knew that, but maybe he could push it back until lunch at least. 

There was no such luck on his side. 

Another instance of him being the rule, he thought bitterly, hadn’t he learned anything from the humiliating experience he had last night with Sebastian? 

Kurt sat down at his desk and looked up, casting big baby doll eyes at Quinn and Elliot, who had been waiting for him patiently. Quinn’s face was only mildly disapproving and considering the voicemail he’d left her last night wherein he gave her no real chance to stop him from his attempted stalking of Adam, he felt like her face suggested that she mostly pitied him. Elliot’s was only one of curiosity and understanding. 

“Hi.” 

“You okay? You look a little...” Quinn’s voice trailed off as she exchanged a look with Elliot. 

“Yeah! I was just up all night.” He looked back down at his computer quickly typing in his login while taking a sip of his full-fat Mocha. Shit, he thought that tastes so much better, there was no point in nonfat anymore. Might as well enjoy the things in his life a little more. 

“Please tell me you were working on the McQueen piece.” Elliot's voice held a certain hint of panic and Kurt rolled his eyes. That was insulting. He always got his work done and generally way ahead of schedule. He knew it annoyed the other two that he was Isabelle’s favorite and the rising star of this place (Isabelle’s words not his) but there was a reason for both of those things. 

“That’s basically done, just one more final edit and it's good to go.” Kurt tapped his pen to his lips and did a quick debate on if he wanted to let his friends in on the advice of Sebastian. 

“I have something important to share with you guys,” Quinn's eyes were shrewd and apprehensive and El just seemed curious, “Remember when I dated that one hairband guy and he cheated on me? Or when my downstairs neighbor Thom had that story about how his partner cheated on him but it's whatever now because they are married and completely in love? ” 

They both looked at him in complete confusion but nodded. They obviously had no idea where this was headed. 

“I thought the hairband guy was a CPA?” 

“No, no, different waste of space,” Kurt said waving his hand like he could sweep all his past mistakes away, “look the main takeaway is that Thom was the exception, not the rule and we have to stop listening to these stories. For instance, the rule here is that most men who cheat on you don’t really give a shit about you.” 

Quinn’s look of concern hadn’t dwindled just grew more pinched but El’s had just gotten more intrigued. 

“ _No_ , stop looking at me like that. I’m _right_. Look, okay take for instance Brian the bad drummer I dated. He lived in a storage unit and used me for rides and money. Then there was Connor who broke up with me like every two months so that he could go fuck other people but I was too stupid in love and just thought that he couldn’t handle how much he loved me,” Kurt lifted both hands to stop them both from attempting to talk, “All of my friends at the time told me these stories of how they might work out because they knew someone who knew someone who dated someone just like this guy and it all worked out in the end. But those are the exceptions, not the rule, and we are _not_ the exceptions we are the rule.” 

They both stared at him before grabbing chairs and sitting down. 

“That’s a lot to process.” Quinn looked a little morose but like she was willing to let this news sink into her bones. 

“Yeah, jeez, takes the wind right out of your sails,” El looked like he could vomit, “Oh _God_ , does this mean I should only limit myself to the guys are aggressively pursuing? All of them are gross or weird or- I can’t think about it.” 

Kurt rubbed his back in solidarity. 

“It’s okay, maybe just take a break from anything other than hookups for a minute.” El seemed to cheer up at that sentiment. 

“Good point. I can still get a quality dick in even if the rest of them are lacking.” 

“I know you just got here and we have work to do, but what if you go talk to Isabelle and see about getting us all a personal day. I think we need cheesecake.” Kurt looked over at Quinn who was smiling towards them and nodded. 

“I like the way you think. Also, let's get Pasta. Today is a treat yourself day if I've ever seen one.” 

Kurt got up and ran his hands down his outfit to smooth any lines away and started to leave his office. 

“Crocodile tears, sweet pea, crocodile tears.” Kurt snorted and looked back at El. 

“Amateurs, I don’t need crocodile tears. I’m the _favorite_.“ He flounced out of the room, while the other two laughed. 

* * *

“That is the last time I do anything Pro bono.” Kurt sat with Quinn at a bar and felt obligated to laugh at this guy and his sad excuse for a joke. He was cute. Tall, dark-haired, he was a lawyer named Ben. Quinn didn’t seem too impressed with him and even less so as Ben downed his cocktail. Kurt elbowed her and gave her a look that begged her to fix her facial expression as he did so. 

“Well, Kurt I should be heading back to the office.” 

“You’re going back to the office after happy hour?” Quinn’s tone was incredulous as was her face and Kurt wanted to smack her. Please Sky Daddy, he mentally pleaded, please do not let her ruin this for me. 

“Yeah, what’s happy about that?” He hoped his quick jump back into the conversation would prevent Ben from being turned off. It seemed like it worked as Ben smiled and touched his cheek. 

“Well I met you, didn’t I?” Kurt felt gooey and smiled happily at the line. 

“How bout I text you, maybe we could go out for drinks again?” Kurt nodded sweetly and Quinn just kept judging off to the side. Kurt grabbed Quinn’s purse which caused her to sigh and grabbed a pen before promptly writing his name and number on a bar napkin to hand to the guy. He probably should have asked for his number and texted his own back to him but he thought the napkin would be cute and maybe if they dated it would like a memento from when they first met. 

He handed it over to Ben, who passed his card along back in return and bobbed his head. 

“Nice to meet you, Quinn, I look forward to hearing from you, Kurt.” Quinn gave a bleak-looking smile as he started to leave and Kurt who had been a puddle of dumb from the encounter suddenly felt a fissure of alarm run through him. Thoughts of exceptions and rules made his head dizzy. He quickly moved from his seat and hopped quickly over to Ben. 

“Wait! Umm-” Ben turned back to look a question written on his face, “So, uh- how do you want to do this? Should I text you or do you want to text me?” Ben’s eyes were wide. 

“What?” 

“Well... you said that you would text me but then you said that you looked forward to hearing from me and I just want to be on the same page.” Ben’s eyes were still a bit wide. 

“Don’t worry about it. We'll get in touch.” Ben moved to leave again. 

“You know what, let’s just say you’ll get a hold of me. No confusion that way.” 

“Goodbye, Kurt.” Ben gave a wry smile and nodded before walking away. 

Kurt felt powerless to stop it, he could feel it, that he was coming across as crazy and he had to take a step back and go back over to his seat with Quinn. Save some face, he told himself, his lips pursed as he did just that and went back to his seat before looking and watching Ben walk away. You were just trying to be assertive he told himself. 

“Well, at least I know you’re a subby little baby.” Her tone was blithe but Kurt’s eyes popped out as he stared at Ben’s card and a flush took over his face and he spluttered. 

“Excuse me, what do you mean?” Quinn’s face was one of grim satisfaction. 

“Stop, you were putty, and you probably have a praise Kink as well. Don’t deny it. It's written all over your face.” Kurt’s cheeks stained a deeper pink. 

“Please don’t obsess over this guy, he was smarmy and _don’t_ , please don’t, stalk his socials.” Quinn looked at him like a big sister might. 

Kurt looked at her defiantly and heard the wisdom of Sebastian in his head as he shredded Ben’s card into pieces, Quinn’s jaw dropped in delight. 

“I can’t believe you did that. Oh my God, I can’t wait to tell Elliot. I wish I had recorded that.” 

“I’m not calling him, if he wants to see me, he can call me.” 

“Wow, Sebastian really made an impression on you, hasn’t he?” Kurt nodded; it was true. Sebastian made a huge impression on him. Possibly changed his life. 

“Was he hot?” Kurt sipped his drink; the answer was of course that Sebastian was gorgeous but did he want to tell Quinn that and have her think that’s the only reason he made an impression? 

“No,” Kurt said firmly and shook his head, “he was just right.” Quinn gave him a skeptical look, she felt like there was some small bit of mistruth there since Kurt hadn’t looked her in the eye when he said no but she nodded at him anyway. 

* * *

Sometimes you can recognize that you are playing yourself and you can stop the actions, other times you recognize it and you can’t stop it. You want to but you can’t quit it. The ball is in motion and it's too far away to stop it, _but_ there are times when you can course correct. 

Kurt sat at his kitchen table taping up Ben’s business card and when it came together, he stared at it. There was that feeling again. 

Course correct, course correct, course correct. 

His phone was at his ear in a second while he continued to stare at the business card. Suddenly there was a cacophony of busy noise in his ear. 

“Thank you for calling Alchemy, this is Aric speaking how can I help you?” Kurt grimaced but pressed forward. 

“Hi, this is Kurt, is Sebastian there?” 

“Hold on.” Kurt bit his lip as he heard a muffled exchange after a shout of Sebastian’s name. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, this is Kurt!” 

“Kurt?” His teeth sunk into his lip a little harder. 

“Kurt Hummel,” he confirmed as he tapped the business card anxiously against the table. 

“Huh?” Kurt slumped a little in his chair, suddenly this didn’t feel like a course correction. 

“I, umm-I... had the dentist pen.” He heard a chuff of laughter and felt both relief and humiliation flutter in his chest in equal measure. 

“Right! Hey. How are you doing?” his tone was jovial and slightly amused so Kurt took it as a sign that he could still ask for advice. 

“I’m so sorry to bug you.” 

“No worries, it’s okay, what’s up?” 

“Well...I... You had some really good insight the other night and I wanted to ask you a question.” he heard and inhaled hiss on the other line. 

“Fuck. Okay, look now I have to be harsh with you. Adam is never gonna be interested in you, Kurt.” Mortification brought a deep red stain to his cheeks. He felt them heat as he closed his eyes. Sebastian thought he was a pathetic fucking idiot. 

“No, I know. This isn’t about Adam. This is about Ben.” There was a shocked pause. 

“ _Ben_?” 

“We met at happy hour and he was so cute and charmi-” Sebastian cut him off before he could finish the last word. 

“Hey, give me two seconds, okay? Two seconds. Hold on.” Kurt heard the clattering of a phone being put down and waited patiently while he tapped a ragged edge of the business card on the table in time to the music he could barely make out in the background. 

Suddenly the music stopped. 

“Let me guess, the only thing happy about this hour is you.” okay, that stung. 

“He... may have said something similar to that,” he heard Sebastian's’ choked breathe of amusement, “umm, so he said he’s going to text me but then he gave me his card and he says-” 

“Oh, nope. he's not interested.” Kurt felt goaded. 

“You don’t even know if he’s texted me!” There we of pregnant pause and Kurt felt a swell of satisfaction in his stomach. 

“Oh. Did he?” 

“No, but I think he might be-” 

“Kurt, he isn’t interested.” Resigned sadness and stubbornness were warring in his mind but before he could say anything, he heard a door open in the background, and the phone clatter again. More muffled noises reached his ears as he waited for Sebastian. He debated hanging up but the tell-tale sign of the door closing told him that Sebastian was on his way back to continue murdering his ego. 

“If a guy gives you his number instead of asking for yours, he’s not interested.” Kurt pulled the phone from his ear and stared incredulously. Sebastian knew he was a guy, right? 

“He took my number first, but then asked for mine.” 

“Also, if a guy wants to see you, believe me, he will see you. I once texted I think 19 variations of a number to find a guy named Seth that I wanted to hook up with gotten but his number had gotten smudged on my arm. I did that until I got the right one." 

“That’s really cute, Sebastian! What happened?” 

“As it happened, he sucked a _mean_ cock, and we parted ways happily right after our lovely hookup.” 

“Sebastian!” Kurt's cheeks were flushed and Sebastian let out a roaring laugh. 

“Don’t text him, He doesn’t like you.” The high of hearing his laughter left him. 

“I don’t get it. I’m a guy too. Why shouldn’t I be the one making it happen?” There was a sigh and another snort of amusement from across the line and Kurt resented it. 

“Oh, Angel. You are the tequila, not the lime.” His heart raced at the term of endearment even though he knew it was sarcastic, and as his traitorous heart did that, he was trying to wrap his head around what Sebastian was saying. 

“...I don’t get it.” He could feel the smirk being directed at him. 

“Sweetheart,” the purr of his voice made Kurt squirm, “You are the chaser, not the chased.” 

“I could do the chasing!” The peal of laughter that followed hurt a little bit. 

“Kitten, you are the subbiest little subby bottom to ever sub.” The noise Kurt emitted cause Sebastian to let out a cackle. 

“You don’t _know_ that! You don’t even really know me,” the whine of his tone did nothing to help his case, and Kurt knew it. Called out twice in two days by two separate people, it was humiliating. Sebastian’s voice was soft and firm and serious as he gave his response. 

“Open your mouth. Wider. Stick out your tongue. Now, did you even realize you were following my orders?” Kurt’s mouth snapped shut, his heart was racing and he refused to let a sound out but the silence spoke volumes. Sebastian gave another fond laugh. 

“Aww, Bunny, are you _pouting_? I'm right and you can’t deny it,” the teasing tone wasn’t fair, Kurt thought, it should be illegal, “Look, Kurt, you need to be led, which means you need a guy who leads. I can tell because I’m the type of guy who leads. So, listen to me when you ask for advice. Don't be a brat and don’t contact him first. He doesn’t like you.” 

“Well, don’t tiptoe around my feelings.” 

“Kurt,” there was a warning to his tone and Kurt bowed his head, “I’m not trying to pretend to be a nice guy, and I don’t have to help you but here I am on the phone with you doing just that. I’m trying to be a good friend to you and you aren’t being very _nice_. Apologize.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For?” 

“I’m sorry for being rude and getting an attitude, Sebastian. Thank you, for helping me.” 

“Good boy. Now, I need to get back to work but before I do that what are you going to do now that we’ve had this talk?” The inappropriate but truthful answer was that he was going to masturbate. He was weak. He knew it. He was not proud of it. The other answer, the more appropriate answer was the one he gave. 

“Ditch the number, and I won’t text him.” He tossed it in the trash as he said it. 

“Good boy, Kurt. Now, good luck and goodbye.” The warmth in his tone had Kurt nearly whimpering. 

“Okay. Goodbye.” Kurt quickly hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. He groaned. He would not masturbate to thoughts about his new friend. He would not masturbate to thoughts of his new friend. 

That was torture, he thought. How could he just do that so nonchalantly? Asshole was drunk on power. God, he had no problem just going right into it. Nope. Nope. Gotta stop that train of thought. Cold shower. Cold shower. Cold. Shower. 

Kurt hobbled his way over to his bathroom. 

* * *

Kurt was lying on top of a guy named Theo who was all broad shoulders and muscles. He made a great cushion as they made out. Theo’s hand was making a slow play at his ass. Kurt was so very grateful at this moment. Thank you, Sky Daddy. The guy was obviously a little vanilla but Kurt could work with that. Theo had pretty green eyes and a great mouth. He could totally make a relationship work with him and it was great. This guy was already on the way to getting him off. It would probably take a bit of work but they could do it. Oh, _wow_. He hoped he did that thing with his tongue again. 

“Remind me to thank Elliot for the set-up. You are an amazing kisser, Theo.” The man had no problem wrapping a hand around the back of Kurt’s neck to bring him back down for more kisses. 

“Right back atcha.” Kurt giggled and leaned back into the make-out session. 

“This is so good. I already can’t wait to do this again." He felt Theo tense a little but Kurt just pressed kisses onto his neck in hopes of soothing him. 

“You are so silly, Kurt we’re already doing it right now.” 

“I know. Next time. Next time it’ll be even hotter.” Theo hummed as Kurt resumed his attention to his neck. 

“Well, I'm leaving town tomorrow, so I'll be out of touch for a bit.” Kurt nodded and his kissed neck a little more before pulling back. 

“Excuse me for a quick second. I had way too many diet cokes.” Kurt hightailed over to the bathroom and pulled out his phone and without much debate called Sebastian. The ringing sound had become a quick source of comfort for him and he heard it chiming. 


	2. The Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two. I'm a little nervous to post it since chapter one didn't receive a single comment and only a handful of Kudos. Oh, well. the story is finished. I'll still post the second part to the story, eventually.

This was it. 

This was the beginning of the end. 

When Sebastian reflected on everything, this is where the beginning of the end started. When he first realizes it, he’ll be annoyed and resent everything and the choices that landed him in this space at the beginning of the end. Later still he will thank God every day for every decision, he ever made that landed him there. He will also think he's a complete dumbass for not having realized it when it happened. 

The beginning of the end started amazing. The lights were low in his apartment, there were two glasses of red on his coffee table, he was having the time of his life making out with a truly gorgeous sure thing, whose name he had already forgotten when his phone started ringing. The pretty little moans from the guy were making him genuinely debate on if he was going to answer this call. It could have been work though so he had to at least check. Growing into responsibility sucked. He pulled his face away to glance at his phone and did a double-take after almost rejecting it having noticed it was not Alchemy related. The damn picture that was staring at him with the ringing did it. He’d thought it was hilarious when he’d chosen it. 

This stunning, fluffy white and gray speckled kitten, with the biggest gray-blue eyes he’d ever seen on a cat, stared beseechingly at him. It was perfect. He knew the second he saw it. The laughing crying emoji next to the contact name ‘Kitten’ couldn’t detract from the image. Damnit, he knew the face on the other end of the line waiting for him to pick up matched this kitten’s face identically. He pulled away more completely from his date and answered the call, not even glancing at his partner or saying anything to them. 

“Yeah?” He hated how soft his voice came out. His partner still pawed at his chest in what Sebastian assumed had been disbelief and desperation. 

“Hey, sorry to bug you again. Quick question for you.” Kurt’s voice sounded low, breathy, and hurried across the line. Sebastian didn’t look at his make-out partner but pulled the phone down away from his mouth. 

“I'm  gonna be a minute, Babe. You can take it or leave it,” he pulled the phone back up to get back to Kurt, he heard the twink scoff but didn’t care much, “What’s going on, Princess?” 

“I’m making out with this guy, umm-PG vanilla stuff,” Sebastian grinned when Kurt got shy as he said vanilla, “anyway he mentions he’s going out of town and he’s going to be out of touch.” His grin faded. 

“Run.” He could tell Kirt was pouting. 

“But maybe he really is going out of town?” Sebastian scoffed and nameless stayed sitting next to him annoyed. 

“Where? Where is he going that he’s going to be out of touch? Who can't use their phone?” Sometimes he wanted to shake Kurt because he was so willing to assume the best in people. Other times he wanted to applaud him, like when he heard the door open and could clearly hear him ask this guy where he was going. He liked it when Kurt got audacious. He settled back into his couch a little more firmly as nameless finally left with a telling slam of the door. 

“Philly.” 

“Run.” Kurt made a tiny noise of disgruntlement and it was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever heard. He just knew the pout was back. 

“So, what, I’m just supposed to run from every guy who doesn’t like me?” Kurt would have gotten the puss in boots look on his face if he could’ve seen the expression that Sebastian made. Sometimes this guy drove Sebastian absolutely mad and this was one of those moments where he wanted to shake him. 

“Uh,  _ yeah _ .” There was a weighted pause on Kurt’s side. 

“There’s not going to be anyone left.” Sebastian knew he looked just like his contact picture right at that moment and he quickly went through a mental Rolodex. 

“I can’t believe I'm even saying this, but I think I know a nice guy who might really like you.” 

“Really?” Kurt's voice had turned sweeter in as it got hopeful. 

“Sure thing, Kitten. He's a friend of my brother, Jourdan. His name is Greyson. I can’t guarantee he’s kinky but I can tell you he’s nice.” Kurt made another pretty choked off sound and Sebastian beamed upon hearing it even though he knew Kurt was going to avoid talking about it like the plague. He was just so easy to mess with and Sebastian loved it. 

“I’ll make sure we all go out for drinks and it’ll be fun and not too pressure-filled, what do you say Baby Doll?" 

“That sounds... nice, actually,” Sebastian gave himself a mental pat on the back, “but you know, you really should stop calling me by those nicknames. Greyson, probably won’t like it if you are trying to set us up and you keep calling me things like that.” It was the gentlest chiding he’d ever received. Sebastian both relished in it and absolutely hated it. 

“First of all, you love my little pet names for you. Don't deny it. Secondly, Grey knows me well enough by now, he knows I'm perfectly content calling all my friends whatever the  _ fuck  _ I want and I certainly don’t plan on changing that.” Another pause filled the airway and Sebastian wondered if his little kitten was feeling jealous that he wasn’t special, or if he was upset that Grey wouldn’t get mad, or if he wanted to fight a little bit only to get put in his place. 

“So, I mean, I'm in his bathroom right now. What do I do?” Kurt's voice was still that low, breathy quality from the beginning, and Sebastian couldn’t tell if he was relieved or annoyed at the subject change. He felt some tension release in his body, but he also felt a bit petulant knowing Kurt was purposely avoiding the subject. 

“Well, you have to leave eventually right?” He could tell Kurt was nodding at him over the line, “But, I'd take my time in there, make him sweat. Go through his things and tell me what he has.” Sebastian relaxed further into the couch prepared to hear Kurt ramble on about everything. 

“ _ Sebastian _ ! You can’t just rifle through people’s things.” The grin on his face was hurting, he was smiling so hard at that taken aback tone he loved to hear from Kurt. 

He sure was a fussy little thing, couldn’t imagine purposely being a little rude or mean. It's probably why he always second-guessed himself. Sure, the guy was smart, snarky, downright bitchy and Sebastian was sure he was very independent but he was also clearly very moral and like Sebastian told him the other day, he wanted to be led. There was no real reason other than the fact that he got in his head so much that Kurt should be single. 

The only reason Adam wasn’t interested was that he was still stuck on that Brody guy, he had coffee with that one time. It was like two years ago, and he was still trying to get this guy to give him the time of day. Sebastian doesn’t even understand why Adam ever agreed to go on the blind date with Kurt anyway. All he had done postdate was come back to his apartment and complain that Brody wasn’t texting him back. These other guys Kurt kept finding obviously only wanted hookups and not relationships. He just needed guidance. Kurt was begging for it. The big marbled blue eyes, the demeanor that was as soft as kitten fur, even when he got an attitude. Sebastian knew he couldn’t possibly be like that all the time, the guy worked for Vogue, in a decently high position. No way he’d gotten there by looking like he wanted to curl up in your pockets the whole time. 

“Go on Kurt, look through his stuff,” Sebastian made sure to make it a command, he knew Kurt would wrestle with it a little bit but ultimately wouldn’t want to disappoint his friend, his very dominant friend. A moment later he heard the mild click of a latch being opened. It was clear Kurt was still trying to remain quiet. 

“Well, he has crest white strips, a  _ boatload  _ actually. Who needs this many white strips?” 

Sebastian barely stifled some laughter because of just how incredulous and judging Kurt sounded. 

“Don’t laugh! I'm serious! This is like seriously overflowing.” suddenly there was a chime on his phone and he pulled it away from his ear to look and there was a Snapchat notification from Angel Face himself. He quickly opened it and jaw dropped. Kurt had pulled away to near the door of the restroom and the cabinets under the sink were open as well as the medicine cabinet and both had an egregious number of white strips boxes. 

“Are you on a date with a serial killer? Is he trying to build an army of twinks with blue-tinted teeth?” 

“I told you,” the admonishment came out as a hiss, “and his teeth are super white, they do have that blue tint. Also, how do you know he’s into twinks? He might like a variety. You shouldn’t make snap judgments.” Sebastian could live in that chiding tone Kurt gave him. It was always so shy and soft. Tentative, like he was worried about being too aggressive, which was hilarious because the kid could get absolutely bitchy and bratty. 

“He went out with you, sweetheart. That's enough for me to know.” Kurt let out an indignant noise and it made him laugh, and he knew Kurt was going to subject change, he was too anxious for conflict outside of his job. Sebastian thought it must have been a very intense environment for him to be so outright avoidant of it outside of his job. He had all the threads and seen the pictures and knew just how unafraid and cutthroat he could get at work. It was amazing the difference. Must be a lot of pressure to be so on top of everything that he second-guessed himself so much the minute he was outside it. Well at least with men. He was so self-assured in everything else. 

“Oh god! He uses regular bar soap as shampoo. And I've yet to see any real product for skincare, not even sunscreen. I don’t think this would have worked out anyway.” the utter dismay in voice had Sebastian nearly falling off his couch he was laughing so hard. 

“Bas! I’m serious! This isn’t funny.” He tried his best to stop laughing when he heard his nickname. 

“You’re right, I'm sorry cherub.” The amusement still leaked out in his voice and the high-pitched noise of pure aggravation in response had him clutching his stomach and he tried so hard to not laugh. 

“I’m  _ not  _ a fat baby angel!” Sebastian knew he probably stomped his foot and his cheeks probably resembled strawberries. 

“Aww, you’re so  _ fussy  _ tonight.” 

“I'm not fussy!” 

“Now, now, let’s not start a tirade.” He knew the mock admonishment was enough to have Kurt ready to blow so he felt the need to distract him and calm him down. He didn’t want him to actually be that angry. 

“I shudder to think of what judgments you’d make over on my products.” Hook, line, and sinker. Worked like a charm, Kurt had been immediately distracted. 

“At one point you are going to let me see the horror show and fix all if for you. I'm not being a great friend to you if I don’t help where you desperately need it.” There was the cheery self-assurance that came in to play when he was obviously in his element. 

“Honestly, I need someone to help me with my car more but unless you somehow have a mechanic hiding in your wallet, I don’t think you can help me.” 

“First of all, don’t change the subject. I  _ will  _ purge your closet and products. It's happening. I don’t know when but it will. Second of all... I can fix your car.” Sebastian snorted before he could help it. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t have a barbie car that needs new batteries, I have a vintage model that needs serious work.” Another pause took effect and he wondered how what he said flustered Kurt. 

“You’re a fucking dick you know that,” Sebastian’s eyes widened, he’d not seen that one coming and before he could admonish him for taking that tone with him, Kurt was on and talking again, “I'm a licensed mechanic, I've been working on cars since I was  _ eight _ . I'm fucking great at everything I do. Also,  _ fuck  _ you, Richie Rich, you live in New York you don’t even need a car. Take the subway or a fucking cab. Hell, get with the times and order an Uber or Lyft. God, I am so  _ mad  _ at you right now. You know what? We can talk when I'm not so fucking pissed at you. Good Luck with your fucking car.” There was a soft click indicating Kurt had hung up on him. 

Sebastian stared at his phone in astonishment. He actually felt... bad. He was pretty attached to Kurt at this point and never meant to do anything more than make what he’d thought would be a solid joke. he grabbed his laptop and started googling what flower best indicated the word sorry. Before he knew  it, he was shelling out over 300 dollars for a white orchid floral arrangement to be sent to Kurt’s apartment before he left for work, with a card that would say ‘I'm a dick’. 

Sebastian knew it was worth it when he’d received the text that said forgiven, before a million more pictures of the orchids and tons of texts filled only with sparkle hearts and flower emojis. He'd never admit how much his heart swelled with relief when he’d gotten the text or how endearing he found the rest of them. 

* * *

Sebastian was jogging and cursing under his breathe praying that Kurt  wouldn’t be furious with him. When he reached the doors to the bar, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath  in order to steel himself before walking  in. 

His eyes did a cursory glance over the establishment before they found Kurt sitting at a table with his own eyes wandering over the establishment so he hadn’t caught sight of Sebastian yet. He looked amazing. A shirt that magnified his eye color, his hair immaculate as always, pants so tight he wondered how he’d gotten them on. He wasn’t ostentatious by any means. He looked classy, refined and stunning. When Kurt made eye contact with him, he beamed out a brilliant smile that felt like a punch to his chest. He was so excited. Sebastian felt like a monster as he walked over. The kitten face was haunting his brain. 

“Hey Bunny, sorry I'm late.” There was a tiny flush running along Kurt’s cheeks and it was pretty. He was glowing and happy. 

“No, no!  It's okay, I like a little time before a blind date. I get to prepare myself mentally and remind myself not to tell the story about the Dalton spy thing.” His big eyes were trained on the doors still and fuck if Kurt  couldn’t guilt him without even trying. Sebastian clapped his hand on Kurt's back which caused him to look back at him and Sebastian started rubbing his back thoughtlessly. 

“Kurt, he’s not coming,” and before the kitten face could come out to play, he continued on, “But, you can tell me the story about the Dalton spy thing. Sounds fucking weird. I'd love to hear it.” There it was, a punch to the gut, the kitten face in all its glory causing Sebastian's stomach to clench up high and tight in guilt. He wondered briefly if it would be good for interrogating criminals, would it have been good on foreign spies? Surely the country should harness this power or at the very least make it illegal. 

Sebastian was waving a bartender over  immediately and signaling what he wanted. 

“How could he already not like me?” Wow, Sebastian thought, talk about a double whammy. That question and tone on top of the kitten face could have made mountains move in shame and guilt. 

“No, no, Kitten.  It’s my fault, I screwed up. I told Grey the wrong day. He’s unhappy with me too, I  _ promise _ .” 

Suddenly there was a Jameson on the rocks in front of him and a new specialty drink, not yet on the menu in front of Kurt. It was pretty. It was soft pink with a light layer of the palest blue on top, luster dust blended in to make it look more like magic, edible flowers throughout the glass and a rim of pastel-colored sugar; He could tell how sweet it was from where he sat by the smell. It was something from a fairytale. He knew Kurt would love it .  He would never tell him but  he'd been working on it since the night  they'd met. Kurt would never let him live it down if he knew  he'd been his muse, but  he’d looked like a storybook character and given the name of his restaurant and bar he had to do it.

“Awesome. I'm stuck here with a guy who can’t keep his days straight,” Well, it could have gone worse Sebastian considered, “Meanwhile, this girl over there, she’s probably meeting her soulmate as we speak.” Sebastian could forgive the over  dramatics especially after Kurt took a sip of his drink and his eyes fluttered shut and he looked back at him and told him so earnestly how amazing it was. Sebastian grinned. 

“Just to be clear, are you talking about the redhead right over there?” Kurt nodded as he took another sip of the cocktail. 

“God, no. She’s not meeting her soulmate.” Kurt swallowed some of his drink and Sebastian eyed the glass it was  in. 

“How do you know?” Sebastian glided his hand from where it was rubbing Kurt’s back up to  clasp around the back of his neck . 

“Take it easy on the drink, Sweetheart. It's strong and it’s meant to be sipped and savored." Kurt looked like he was going to argue so he squeezed gently on his neck and made direct eye contact. His next word was a  murmur of a command . 

“Kurt.” Sebastian let out a hum of satisfaction as the other boy’s gaze dropped and he quickly drank some water . 

“Good boy, Angel. Now, the guy  she’s talking to is working the only Tom Cruise schtick which is so old  by the way, but whatever- anyway she’s interested and he’s clearly not.” Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. 

“You cannot possibly get all that from a glance. I don’t believe you just know he’s not into her, you can’t even hear their conversation.” He smirked as he looked back over at the couple. 

“I actually can. You forget  I'm here every night and I do this all the fucking time. Now watch this,  she’s going on and on about her diet,  probably on the paleo trend or something that Kourtney Kardashian is doing.  He's desperately trying to find a way out of there. Oh, oh, oh, look a drink spilled how lucky for him. Watch this, he’s going to leave to talk to the girl with the shoulder tattoo, and blue-collar over in the corner is going to try and swoop in on the redhead.” Sebastian looked over and saw Kurt's mouth drop open in shock as he watched all play out. 

“That’s a gift, Sebastian.” He grinned at the awe in Kurt's face. 

“Listen, blue-collar is going to buy her drinks all night and she will  _ insist  _ there is no spark." Kurt nodded emphatically hanging on his every word. 

“There probably isn’t. You need a spark.” Sebastian scoffed and watched Kurt look at him with confusion. 

“The spark thing is bullshit.” 

“ _ Really _ ?” 

“ _ Bullshit _ .” Sebastian could already see the slightly telling glossy look in his eyes that told him he was headed toward tipsy. Kurt leaned his down his elbows pressed into the table with his head resting on his hands and stared up at him telling him all his attention was focused on Sebastian. 

“Enlighten me.” 

“We invented the spark so that we  can: not text you, treat you badly, keep you guessing, and then we can convince you that all the anxiety and the fear that develops is just a spark. You romantics, you eat that shit up. You guys all love it and buy that crock of shit. Dramatic little brats, you  _ feed  _ off all that drama.” Kurt’s eyes looked a little sad and serious. Sebastian  sort of hated it. 

“I don’t.” 

“Kitten, stop looking at me like I just canceled Christmas,” he moved his hand to tickle at Kurt’s ribs until he was squirming and giggling, “You are a little dramatic, Sweetheart. You can’t tell me you weren’t obsessing over Adam about who would text whom even though I know you thought the date was just mediocre.” He noticed Kurt wincing . 

“Okay, yeah.” 

“See? Drama. You all need to be more like me. If a guy likes me? Great. If not? Oh , fucking well, there are a million more guys who are probably cuter and suck dick better.” Kurt was shaking a little he was laughing so much toward the end. He was breathtaking. 

“Beautiful sentiment.” Sebastian winked at him before sipping on his drink . 

“I know.” 

“Why are you sharing all of your insider information with me anyway,” he watched as Kurt took another sip of his  glimmering liquid. 

“I don’t know, maybe it's because I like you?” Kurt looked slightly confused again. 

“You do?” Sebastian knew his face held no good human at that, he felt it go flat. 

“Yes, now don’t start doodling my name in the margins of you work notes, I like you the way I love a good house cat, but seriously we've become good friends I think, and if you are planning on  purging my closet at some point, I have to give you a reason to let me keep at least one hideous but sentimental item.” 

Kurt’s face was beaming out at him and he laughed softly. Sebastian  couldn’t help himself and kissed him on his forehead. 

“Now, I want you to stay cheerful.  You're lucky. You get to spend a night with the hottest guy in the state, ma petite louloute. I'm ten times hotter than you and Grey combined.” Kurt nearly choked on his drink. 

“Your little  _ honeypie _ ?” Sebastian was utterly delighted as Kurt looked at him  incredulously . 

“You speak French?” 

“Fluently.” 

Sebastian  immediately decided the rest of the night would be spoken only in French. It carried on that way throughout the evening and as he made sure Kurt got home  safe, he kept mumbling in French to him. He knew Kurt was going to have a rough morning.

* * *

“Hey!” Sebastian was a bit concerned to see that Kurt had cheerfully answered his facetime call. He looked downy soft and cozy in his apartment over the call, and he could hear faint talking in the background. 

“Oh, hey, you're home.” Kurt cocked his head at him in confusion . 

“Where am I supposed to be?” 

“Out, maybe? It's Saturday night.” Kurt shrugged at him over the screen and Sebastian noted he was in loose clothing for once. 

“ _ You  _ won’t let me go out with guys who don’t like me. It's pretty limiting.” Kurt  didn’t even look  upset; he just popped a truffle into his mouth. 

“Right. Well, I was going to let you know that I'm having a party next weekend and I expect to see you there.” Kurt looked him over thoughtfully and it made him feel naked, even though Kurt was the one who was all soft and vulnerable looking . 

“I don’t know. Won't Adam be there? That'll be kind of awkward won't it?" That made sense to Sebastian . 

“Nope, he’s visiting England for his mother’s birthday. You  can’t say no. This party is for the girls and the gays. I assure you that there will be a  _ plethora  _ of hot single guys ready to mingle with you.” 

“Oh, so another opportunity to meet men who don’t like me.” Sebastian made sure Kurt saw him rolling his eyes. 

“Stop.  Don't worry so much. I'll be there to help you.” Kurt smiled at him and it looked like sunshine but then they both heard what sounded like million plates crash in the background . 

“You’re busy, I shouldn’t have called you at work! Oh, wait, you called me." Sebastian laughed at how  flustered and pink Kurt got . 

“Yes, I did, now they can handle the plates and I have to do some boring paperwork. Tell me  what's going on at work. I could use some white noise. You should make yourself useful, ma petite biche.” Kurt gave him an unimpressed look. 

“You only called me that because it sounds like bitch.” 

“I don’t know about that Kitten, you got the Bambi look in spades, all that doe-eyed innocence. Those baby blues make you a perfect contender for the pet name.” Kurt just stared him down. 

“Okay, there was a small part that wanted to say it because it sounds like bitch, but I maintain that your eyes are huge and very Bambi like. Now, drop the attitude and tell me about work. You said something about Isabelle loaning you out last time. I stopped paying attention because it made you sound like a hooker and I was weirded out.” Kurt burst out laughing. 

“You are ridiculous,” Sebastian could hear the fondness behind it though and only quirked his lips up in a smile before looking back down at his paperwork, “Isabelle was kind and sent me over to help teen vogue with a piece about the app TikTok. Look at you strawberry cow, you make me go wow, when you moo my way.” Sebastian threw Kurt a bewildered look when he started talk-singing those lyrics at him . 

“What the fuck was that?” Kurt was laughing so hard the phone dropped and  that’s how the call ended.

* * *

Sebastian felt right in his element. Music was blaring, food and drink were flowing, someone had turned his outside balcony area into a karaoke bar. He was having the time of his life and Ethan was there, a beautiful blonde boy with a tan complexion like he still surfed all day. A sure thing. He was talking to a group of Poly partners who were talking about a wine company they were involved with when he spotted Kurt chatting with his best friend Santana and her girlfriend Brittney . 

He was a little concerned, Santana was a raging bitch to most people but then he saw all of them laugh and he felt stupid. Of course, Kurt was fine. Of course, he  got along with Santana. Kurt was great at everything except boys. He could mingle with every person here  as long as there was no romantic interest whatsoever . 

Granted, that was kind of a problem with this party because  that’s why he wanted him to come here . 

Fifteen minutes later he  finished up his chat with the partners and spotted Kurt, who had just waved bye at the lesbian couple . 

Sebastian sauntered over to him. 

“Hey Honey Bunny, how you doing? Any guys giving you attention? Need me to evaluate any level of interest?” Kurt looked away from him shyly and just shook his head no. 

“Great party though! Your friend Santana was hilarious. She's a real  firecracker .” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s chin and made Kurt look him in the eyes. He traced his eyes over his face and neck, saw the wide eyes, and the way he swallowed . 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Sebastian narrowed his eyes and hummed under his breath . 

“Okay, well I’m sorry that Grey couldn’t make it, I promise you guys will hit it off. But, look I  have to do a liquor run  really quick but I need you to do me a favor, okay?” Kurt just blinked at him and nodded, that grip still firmly on his chin. 

“Can you refresh some of the food a bit? Just need some more chips they are above the fridge, please  don’t duck out to chuck my clothes or whatever while  I'm gone,” Kurt laughed, “Then I need you to have some  _ fun _ , get drunk, dance, sing. Enjoy the party okay? I  don’t want to see you leaning against the wall looking like  you’d rather be anywhere else because you are nervous to be wrong about a guy.  That’s not who you are. So, just please I am  _ begging  _ you to loosen up.” 

“Okay, I'll have fun.” 

“Promise me.” 

“Pinky promise." Kurt’s finger was dangled toward him and Sebastian took it with a grin . 

“Good boy, Baby.”

Kurt had kept his promise as far as Sebastian could see.  He'd been drinking and was letting loose.  He'd sung out in the makeshift karaoke lounge. Sebastian was surprised by how lovely his singing voice was. There was raw talent there, a crazy amount and he wondered why he never pursued it. He also saw him dancing wildly, hips swerving, and ass clapping. He acknowledged in his head that his sweet friend was really fucking hot. Kurt chatted with people and even occasionally made sure there was more food flowing . 

Around three am, there were only three people left in the apartment, Kurt, Sebastian, and the sure thing Ethan. He was doing some great flirting; he was a little sad that there  wasn’t any guy for Kurt but well he had his own guy to keep an eye on . 

Kurt was being an absolute angel and rounding up the trash for him whilst he played a game with Ethan. He figured before he took Ethan to his bedroom, he could show Kurt to one of the guest rooms because  he’d seen how  glassy his eyes were. No point in sending Kurt out to fend for himself while he was clearly  inebriated . 

It was going so perfectly, and then Kurt screwed it all up . 

“it’s like three am... maybe I should just-” his angel voice was  soft and sleepy and longing and Sebastion  hadn't been paying much attention, his focus had been on Ethan who had just creamed him in the game. 

“Did you say it was three am? Holy shit,  dude I gotta bounce but I will catch you later.” Ethan winked as he got up only to jog away. Well shit, he thought, so much for a sure thing. He was a tad bit annoyed but there were worse things . 

Besides he still had to show Kurt to the guest room and make sure he had a glass of water and a couple of tabs of Alka-Seltzer for what he knew would be an awful hangover in the morning. 

Kurt came around and sat on the other end of the couch with him while he  attempted to stifle a yawn. 

“Hey, thanks for helping me clean up, you’re a peach, Kurt. A real good boy.” Sebastian trailed his fingers down Kurt’s neck, before slamming his  hands down on his own thighs and stretching . 

“We should get to bed though; I'll show you to-” he never finished his sentence because a pair of soft pillowy lips were on his, a body was steadily moving on top of his own. He was in shock . 

“The best relationships grow from friendship, right?” It was like  cold water being splashed onto him and before Kurt's nice mouth could descend back onto his  own, he pushed him back . 

“Wait, wait a minute. Kurt, wait, please wait," he pushed him further back so he wasn’t basically on top of him, his eyes were  glassy and Sebastian tried to remain calm instead of getting upset, “What are you talking about? Now,  we’re in a relationship? What do you mean?” 

“Well, no... but I'd say we’re on our way.” Kurt rubbed under his eye. He should have been in bed ages ago the  poor thing was  tired; he  didn’t normally stay up this late. Sebastian forced himself to focus. 

“What gave you that idea?” Kurt looked up at him from underneath his lashes and Sebastion refused to think it was  adorable . 

“Because of the signs.” Oh god.  He'd been chatting with his other friends again and of course  all of a sudden there were fucking signs. Still, he felt blindsided, but it  wasn’t all Kurt’s fault. He just needed to know  what the hell those bitches had been feeding him that he thought this.  This is why he told Kurt so often he needed someone to lead him in these things, but god he  didn’t need the blind leading the blind. 

“Really? Like what Baby?” 

“You facetime me randomly, you stopped a hook up to help me, you get so touchy with me and I just- I felt something...” Kurt was trailing off, the red eyes all the more apparent as his tone turned more nervous. 

“Oh, man.” 

Kurt hummed in confusion as Sebastion stood up. He tried to  remember that this was all down to  alcohol and Kurt’s stupid friends.

“Kurt, what are you talking about? What have I been saying since I met you?” Kurt looked a little  cowed and confused but  didn’t answer him.

“If I guy wants to make something happen with you, he will  _ make  _ it happen. If he wants to date  you, he will make it happen. Did I ask you out?” Kurt’s eyes were wide and he looked seriously at him. 

“No.” 

Sebastian was frustrated but wanted to remain completely calm. 

“Why the fuck would you do this? Shit. Why do you all build up this shit in your minds? You guys take everything a guy does and twist the shit out of it. It's fucking insane.” Sebastian walked off to grab a new beer because he knew his voice was rising and he wanted to prevent a bigger blow-up .  He popped the top off and took a couple swigs. They would be fine. He just needed to get Kurt into bed and go pass out himself.

“I’d rather be like that, than be like you.” Sebastian was pissed now, he knew Kurt was drunk and tired but Sebastian had been nothing but kind to him, and he was normally a raging dick so he  didn’t deserve that. He  couldn’t stop himself from stalking back over to where Kurt was sat. 

“Excuse me? Do you want to run that by me again? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kurt stood up and his eyes were just as angry as his own. 

“Did I  _ stutter _ , Sebastian? I said I'd rather be like that, than be like you.” Sebastian was furious. 

“Watch your mouth.” 

“You know I may dissect every little thing and I may not know what I'm doing but at least I still fucking care. You think you’ve _won_ because people are expendable to you? You may not get hurt that way or make a fool of yourself, but you also don’t fall in love that way either. You haven’t won. You are _just_ as alone as I am. I don’t buy that your hookups only lifestyle is the end all be all.” 

Sebastian counted to five and did his best to remember that Kurt was a dear friend to him,  possibly his best friend at this point and he  wasn’t going to ruin it because he was  drunk and tired and sad. 

“You need to go to bed. Come on, I'll show you to the guest room.” Kurt scoffed at him. 

“You’re on crack. I'm not staying here,” Kurt was storming off toward the front door and Sebastian felt a swell of panic. He would get taken advantage of, he  couldn't go ride a subway like this or god forbid try to walk home. 

“ _ Kurt _ , sweetheart, I'm losing my patience. You  aren’t in any state to try and walk home or take the subway. Drop the attitude,  _ now _ . We can talk again in the morning when we are both calm.” 

Kurt was  sneering at him as he got to the door, and Sebastian was shocked he  wasn’t listening. He was trying his best to be reasonable. 

“You’re  _ not  _ my Dom.  I’m a  _ grown  _ man, I can take care of myself. I ordered an Uber when you were telling me that  I'm insane, it should be downstairs in a minute. I may do some stupid shit but  I'm not an idiot.  Maybe you should take a tally of friends you call ‘good boy ’, how many friends you give orders to and touch so easily. I may be an absolute dumbass when it comes to love, but I'm a lot closer to finding it than you.” 

Kurt left slamming the door behind him and Sebastian stood there staring at the door in utter disbelief . 

He  didn’t even know what to make of what just happened. 

It was okay, he told himself.

Kurt would call him in the morning and everything would be fine. 

They'd wipe the slate clean and, in a few years, they would laugh about it. 

They  wouldn’t let the friendship go over this.

* * *

A week later, Sebastian found himself  flustered at a staff meeting of his own creation. The  apparent problems were also of his own creation. 

“Jeff, you can cover 4 through 6 and pitch in with the bussers when you can.” Jeff looked at him like he was nuts and moved forward before Sebastian could keep going. 

“ _ No _ , Okay. Wait just a minute.  I’m on 8 through 10.  I've been working here for  18 months . It's 8 through 10.” Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Minor, oversight. Lewis, you can cover 4 through 6.” Everyone around him scoffed, most especially Jeff and Santana. 

“Dude, Seb, Lewis hasn’t worked here in 10 months.” Sebastian looked at his stupid notepad before rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Is there even a reason we are having this meeting?” his staff all looked at him and collectively shook their heads. Santana was the only one to be vocal about it. 

“Not really, no.” 

“Lovely, meeting fucking adjourned then. Back to work.” The staff started filtering out but Santana stayed a shewed calculating expression on her face before walking away. 

“Hey, Snixx, did I get any calls?” 

“You mean since you asked me  _ eleven  _ minutes ago? Surprisingly,  _ no _ . Not a lot of phone traffic.” Sebastian was aggravated as he pulled out his cell phone and while  he’d had a ton of text alerts from his brothers, a couple of DMs some twitter notifications but there was still nothing from Kurt. Sebastian moved his phone around in the air because sometimes this stupid place had terrible cell service. Never mind the time stamps on the other notifications he was completely ignoring. He could feel Satana’s stare. 

“Oh my God.” he hated when she said that and left it at that, and he was  frazzled enough as it was so he snapped at her. 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“So, what’s his name?” 

“Who?” Santana crossed her arms and her eyes bore into him 

“You really want to play this game with me, Feivel? The  _ boy _ , Sebastian.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no boy.” Santana scoffed at him. 

“My psychic Mexican third eye is telling me you’re lying.  I’ve known you since we were five, you  can’t hide it from me. I know strung out and you are strung out. Which is incredible because  I've been waiting for years for this to happen. So, what’s his name?” 

“Please you are delusional.” Sebastian started walking away to escape her but she only followed. He managed to get inside his office but she stood in the door frame before he could close the door. 

“Wow, he must be incredible. You  can’t focus,  you’re jumping around every time you hear a phone notification, and I can see you choking down the urge to talk about whoever it is.  It's always the same and it has happened to you, my friend. You  couldn’t escape it forever. You need to grow up, I want to go on double dates with whoever this guy is and confuse waitstaff.” Sebastian's face fell in realization, Santana was right. 

“ _ Shit _ .” 

“It happens to the best of us, look at me and Brit. So, you gonna nut up and tell me everything or stay being a little bitch about it?” 

Sebastian had no idea what his face look like but it just caused Santana to sigh. 

“You need to have an existential crisis about this, don’t you?” Sebastian just nodded 

“Ugh, I'll get the door. You’re such an angsty bitch.” 

As soon as the door was shut, Sebastian groaned and collapsed on his couch. 

Sebastian stayed there for a while and it felt like  he’d gone through all twelve stages of grief. 

He  wasn’t just interested in Kurt; he was in love with him and he managed to fuck it up by somehow being the most oblivious fucker in the world. It  didn’t even make sense. He  didn’t understand how  he’d missed everything and somehow Kurt was the one who caught it . 

He’d been so fucking stupid . 

He’d been singing the guys praises mentally for months. He got weak-kneed when he laughed and his heart clenched when he saw the kitten face. He thought he was incredible. He was talented and hardworking and charming and determined and so fucking sweet it killed him. He was  gentle and submissive and stubborn and snarky. He was  funny and hot and kind and sexy . 

Kurt was right, he didn’t tell any of his other friends they were ‘good boys ’, he certainly never felt so free to touch any of them. He never gave them commands subtle or otherwise and he had plenty of friends who were gay  submissives and never even once thought about it. Jesus fucking Christ, he stopped a hook up to talk to Kurt. How the fuck had he remained in denial for so long? He wanted to tuck him into bed and take care of him, he wanted to smell his bergamot, sunshine, and sugar scent for the rest of his life. He could swim in it. He  doesn’t even understand when all this changed.  He’d gladly let him purge his entire apartment of everything and anything if it meant he got to have him smiling at him again. 

His stomach bubbled angrily with anxiety and he moaned. He screwed everything up. Kurt  hadn’t messaged him in a week. They used to talk every single day,  pretty much all day. He wanted to vomit . 

He had to fix this. It  couldn’t end before it even really began. 

He got up and started pacing, he tore at his hair with his fingers before he decided he should just call him. He  couldn’t leave work yet but he could at least make sure Kurt knew he was thinking about him and that he wanted to talk. He wondered if he was going to throw up . 

“Hey Kurt, it’s Sebastian. uh-  how's it going?  I’m umm- just wondering how you are doing. I haven’t talked to you a little while,” Sebastian kept pacing, and his unoccupied hand was unable to stay still, clenching and unclenching, touching his hair and face, and taping along his leg, “and uh-yeah just wondering how you are doing.” another spike of anxiety pulsed through him when he saw Santana cross the threshold and that still wasn’t enough to stop him from word vomiting into Kurt’s voicemail. 

“So yeah I was hoping to uh-talk to you,” he cleared his throat and Santana was still staring at him in shock, “obviously.  Mmm , but  you’re out, I guess? So, uh just call me. Sometime. Or tonight.  I'm around.  I'll be- Well,  I’m in and around. So, that-  that’s enough for now...  It's Sebastian. Okay. Bye.” He hung up and pressed his fists to his eyes. 

“ _ Dude _ .” 

“Shut up. I know.” 

“Kurt, huh?  That's the pretty friend of yours I met at the party, right? Big blue-gray baby doll eyes?" 

“I said shut up. Please. I  _ beg  _ of you.” There was a long pause and he thought Santana might listen for once. 

“He’s pretty amazing.” 

“I know.” 

“I like him,” Sebastian whined pathetically at that and Santana just laughed at him. 

“I do too.”

* * *

Sebastian felt sick. He was lucky  he’d been unable to keep checking his phone or  he’d have had no idea that Kurt was going out with Grey tonight. He wanted to vomit when  he’d seen the message from Grey, a promise to let him know how things went that night. 

Sebastian  hadn’t lied to Kurt when  he’d said that he knew Grey would like him and he almost felt bad that he was most  assuredly going to do everything in his power to make sure Grey never got a second date. 

The thing was that he  wasn’t willing to stop now that he realized he loved Kurt, because he also  hadn’t lied when  he’d told him that a guy would make it happen if he liked someone . 

By the time he got to Kurt’s apartment building he was drenched but he still stood there and waited for someone to go in or out of the building so he could get inside.  Thankfully an old woman and her dog were leaving. He dashed inside and ran up the stairs unwilling to wait for the elevator he saw start to move up. 

He felt like a huge ass when he saw Grey enter the elevator, but he kept walking until he stood at Kurt’s door. He was thanking God that he  hadn’t been seen and Grey  couldn’t try and stop him. He braced himself and knocked on the door. He heard padded footsteps and then that sweet perfect voice before it opened. 

“Did you forget something?” Kurt’s face quickly changed from a sweet smile to pure shock and Sebastian could have cried seeing those eyes again. He looked luminous, his shirt was Dior grey and it made Kurt look like he was glowing. Once again, he wondered how  he'd missed everything when he even remembered throw away remarks the guy made about colors.

“Yeah, I did.” The shock had not worn off for Kurt. 

“Really? What did you forget?” Sebastian pulled it from his pocket and handed it over to Kurt. 

“A promotional pen,” Kurt finally seemed to snap out of it and was suddenly ushering him inside, “You’re  _ soaked _ ! Get inside. Oh my God, you’re going to get  _ sick _ !” Sebastian was led to his kitchen table and told to stay there with a stern look before Kurt was patting at him with a towel, a set of dry pajamas sat on his table. 

“I won’t even consider talking to you until you’ve changed and I have your clothes in the dryer. God, you could have used an umbrella! Stop  _ looking  _ at me like that.” Sebastian just followed  orders; a helplessly fond smile played across his face the whole time . 

While he changed Kurt had put water on to boil in his electric kettle. He marched Sebastian over to his couch,  muttered about idiots without jackets or umbrellas while he took his clothes over to his dryer. After that Sebastian saw him put a  dollop of honey into a cup of chamomile tea  he'd made before setting it in front of him . 

He took a sip of tea hoping Kurt would sit on the other end of the couch with him, but he  didn’t he sat himself down in his oversized armchair, arms crossed . 

“You came all the way here, at 11:00 at night, in the pouring rain, because you forgot to give me back a promotional pen?” Sebastian took a deep breath and knew he needed to keep it serious even though all he wanted to do was hug Kurt close until all the tension bled out of his body and he looked as soft as kitten  fluff again . 

“Yeah. I thought I should  come up with a great excuse to get over here. That's how it's done right?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Look, Kurt, I can’t stop thinking about you.  It's a  _ problem _ ,  I'm not even as good at handling it as you are. You could at least concentrate at work.  I’m a mess. I agonize over texting you. I dream about you, during the day, and when I’m asleep.” 

“You know a wise person once told me that if someone wants you, they will make it happen, no matter what.” 

“That’s true.” Kurt nodded at that not even looking at him. 

“But when I was  _ hurling  _ my body onto yours, you did not seem to want to make it happen.” 

“Valid point, but here’s the thing about that: You were  _ right _ .  I’d gotten so used to the way I lived my life,  hookups and meaningless flings, and umm-having the power, that I honestly  didn’t know what it felt like when I fell in love. I didn’t know.” Kurt inhaled sharply and looked him in the eye. 

“Look I just went out with your friend, Grey and he might be exactly what I need,” Sebastian nodded along, his heart hammering even though he knew he was never going to let Grey get a real shot but he owed it Kurt to hear him out about this, “No drama. He calls and texts me when he says  he’s going  to; he does what he says. There are no surprises.” 

“I can do that too." Kurt shook his head at that response. 

“But you  _ didn’t  _ and that same wise person told me that I am the  _ rule _ , not exception and that I have to stop thinking that guys will change and that I need to stop-” Sebastian had moved, sat on his knees in front of Kurt’s chair, cradled his face and pulled it gently over to his own, he didn’t kiss him, just pressed their foreheads together, because he wouldn’t dare disrespect Kurt by shutting him up with a kiss. But it was still enough to derail his speech. Tears welled in Sebastian’s eyes. 

“You’re  _ my  _ exception, Kurt. My only exception.” He saw a tear run Kurt’s cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kurt huffed a small laugh and nodded. The kiss  felt like coming home and like a dam was breaking free . 

“Can we be in love now? We can discuss everything I don’t care, whatever you want or need it's yours, I  _ just  _ want to love you.” Kurt stroked his cheek and nodded. 

“Yes, Bastian. I think we can do that.” Sebastian pulled him out of the chair and into a tight embrace before spinning him around. When he put Kurt down, he pulled him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I envision Sebastian just looking at Kurt the way Borns looked at the girl in the acoustic video of electric love. Kurt couldn't have misread any signs. No one could misread that look.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. Chapter two should be out sometime next week. So, my cat, two uncles, and my godfather passed away since I last updated PG and that's why I went MIA again. I'm stuck in an abusive situation right now and I'm trying to get a job so I can leave but it hasn't happened yet. If you'd like to donate please hit me up so I can offer you my paypal or venmo and if you don't want to donate please don't worry about it. Also, I do tarot readings and am more than happy to do a paid reading. I've been reading the Tarot since I was ten and I did read for a shop before, so I have plenty of experience. Again if that is something you'd like just mention it in the comments. 
> 
> I really appreciate anyone who reads this and leaves a kudos or a comment, it does make things a tiny bit brighter. i'm still in shock over the losses, they all happened in a two week time period, and two of them even happened on the same day.


End file.
